7/27
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| يَا بَنِي آدَمَ لاَ يَفْتِنَنَّكُمُ الشَّيْطَانُ كَمَا أَخْرَجَ أَبَوَيْكُم مِّنَ الْجَنَّةِ يَنزِعُ عَنْهُمَا لِبَاسَهُمَا لِيُرِيَهُمَا سَوْءَاتِهِمَا إِنَّهُ يَرَاكُمْ هُوَ وَقَبِيلُهُ مِنْ حَيْثُ لاَ تَرَوْنَهُمْ إِنَّا جَعَلْنَا الشَّيَاطِينَ أَوْلِيَاء لِلَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ benî âdeme lâ yeftinennekumuş şeytânu kemâ ahrece ebeveykum minel cenneti yenziu anhumâ libâsehumâ li yuriyehumâ sev’âtihimâ innehu yerâkum huve ve kabîluhu min haysu lâ terevnehum innâ cealneş şeyâtîne evliyâe lillezîne lâ yu’minûn(yu’minûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ benî âdeme : ey Âdemoğulları 2. lâ yeftine-enne-kum : sizi sakın fitneye düşürmesin, şaşırtmasın 3. eş şeytânu : şeytan 4. kemâ ahrece : çıkardığı gibi 5. ebevey-kum : sizin anne ve babanızı 6. min el cenneti : cennetten 7. yenziu : çıkarır, soyar ikisinden 8. an-humâ : ikisinden 9. libâse-humâ : ikisinin elbiselerini 10. li yuriye-humâ : ikisine göstermek için 11. sev'âti-himâ : ikisinin ayıp yerlerini 12. inne-hu : çünkü, muhakkak ki 13. yerâ-kum : sizleri görür 14. huve ve : o ve 15. kabîlu-hu : onun kabilesi, onun topluluğu 16. min haysu : herhangibir yerden 17. lâ terevne-hum : onları göremezsiniz 18. innâ : muhakkak ki 19. cealne eş şeyâtîne : şeytanları kıldık 20. evliyâe : evliya, dostlar 21. li ellezîne : o kimselere 22. lâ yu'minûne : inanmazlar, (mü'min olmayanlar) Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdemoğulları, Şeytan, ananızı, babanızı cennetten çıkardığı ve avret yerlerini onlara göstermek için büründükleri elbiseyi sıyırıp üstlerinden attığı gibi sakın sizi de bir derde uğratmasın. O ve ona mensup olanlar, sizin göremeyeceğiniz yerlerden görür, kollar sizi. Şüphe yok ki biz Şeytanları, inanmayanlara dost ettik. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey Ademoğulları, şeytan, anne ve babanızın çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için, elbiselerini sıyırtarak, onları cennetten çıkardığı gibi sakın sizi de bir belaya uğratmasın. Çünkü o ve taraftarları, (kendilerini göremeyeceğiniz yerden) sizleri görmektedir. Biz gerçekten şeytanları, inanmayacakların dostları kıldık. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Adem oğulları! Şeytan, anne babanızın avret yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak onları cennetten çıkardığı gibi sizi de yanılgıya düşürmesin. O ve taraftarları, sizin kendilerini göremediğiniz yerden sizi görmektedirler. Biz şeytanları iman etmeyenlerin dostları kıldık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey İnsanoğulları! Şeytan, ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak ananızı babanızı cennetten çıkardığı gibi sizi de şaşırtmasın. Sizin onları görmediğiniz yerlerden o ve taraftarları sizi görürler. Biz şeytanları, inanmayanlara dost kılarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey Âdemoğulları! Avret yerlerini kendilerine açmak için, elbiselerini soyarak ana babanızı cennetten çıkardığı gibi, şeytan sizi de saptırmasın. Çünkü o ve kabilesi, onları göremeyeceğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Şüphesiz biz, şeytanları, iman etmeyenlerin dostları kılmışızdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Şeytan, ana-babanızı, ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi sizi de aldatmasın. Çünkü o ve yandaşları, sizin onları göremeyeceğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Şüphesiz biz şeytanları, inanmayanların dostları kıldık. Edip Yüksel Meali Adem oğulları, şeytan, ana babanızın vücutlarını kendilerine göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi sizi de şaşırtmasın. O ve kabilesi sizin onları görmediğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Biz, şeytanları, inanmıyanların dostları yaptık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Adem oğulları, şeytan nasıl ki, anne-babanızı çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için cennetten çıkardıysa sakın sizi de belaya uğratmasın! Çünkü o ve yandaşları sizleri, sizin kendilerini göremeyeceğiniz yönden görürler. Biz, o şeytanları imana gelmeyenlerin dostları kılmışızdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey Âdem oğulları! Babanızla ananızı çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için Şeytan Cennetten çıkardığı gibi sakının sizi de belâya uğratmasın, çünkü o ve kabılesi sizi sizin kendilerini göremiyeceğiz cihetten görürler, biz o Şeytanları o kimselerin velileri kılmışızdır ki iymana gelmezler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey ademoğulları! Sizi de şeytan bir fitneye dişürmesin, nasıl ki ana ve babanızı, onların çirkin yerlerini göstermek için onların örtülerini çekip atarak kendilerini cennetten çıkardı. Şüphe yok ki, o şeytan ve onun gürûhu sizi, sizin onları göremeyeceğiniz bir taraftan görürler. Muhakkak ki Biz şeytanları, imân etmeyen kimseler için dostlar kılmıştık. Muhammed Esed Ey Ademoğulları! Tıpkı atalarınızın cennetten çıkarılmalarına yol açtığı gibi, Şeytanın sizi de ayartmasına izin vermeyin: (Allaha karşı sorumluluk bilincinin benzediği) örtülerden yoksun bırakmıştı o. Muhakkak ki o ve avenesi, onları hiç fark edemeyeceğiniz yerde ve biçimde sizi (de) pusuda bekliyor! Gerçek şu ki Biz, (içtenlikle ve doğru bir biçimde) inanmayanların yanına-yakınına (her türden) şeytani güçler ve kuvvetler yerleştirdik; Suat Yıldırım "Ey Âdem’in evlatları! Şeytan, edep yerlerini açığa çıkarmak için, annenizle babanızı -üzerlerindeki takvâ elbiselerini çıkarttırmak sûretiyle- cennetten uzaklaştırdığı gibi, sakın sizi de belaya uğratmasın. Çünkü o da, askerleri de sizin kendilerini göremeyeceğiniz yerlerden sizi görürler. Doğrusu Biz şeytanları iman etmeyenlerin dostları yapmışızdır." Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey Âdem oğulları, şeytân, ana babanızı, çirkin yerlerini onlara göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi, sizi de (şaşırtıp) bir belâya düşürmesin! Çünkü o ve kabilesi, sizin onları göremeyeceğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Biz şeytânları, inanmayanların dostları yaptık. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Ademoğulları, şeytan ana ve babanızı, ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için, elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi, sakın sizi de fitneye düşürmesin. O ve taraftarları, sizin onları göremediğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Biz, şeytanları iman etmeyenlerin velileri kıldık. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Anne ve babanızın örtülerini çekip çirkin yerlerini ortaya çıkararak onları Cennetten çıkardığı gibi, sakın Şeytan sizi de fitneye düşürmesin. Çünkü şeytan ve askerleri, sizin onları göremediğiniz taraftan sizi görürler. Biz ise o şeytanları, iman etmeyenlere dost kılmışızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey ademoğulları! Şeytan, ana-babanızı, çirkin yerlerini onlara göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi, size de bir fitne musallat etmesin. Çünkü o ve kabilesi sizi, onları göremeyeceğiniz yerden görürler. Biz o şeytanları, inanmayanlara dostlar yaptık. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye Children of Adam! Let not Satan seduce you, in the same manner as(1009) He got your parents out of the Garden, stripping them of their raiment, to expose their shame: for he and his tribe watch you from a position where ye cannot see them: We made the evil ones friends (only) to those without faith. * M. Pickthall (English) O Children of Adam! Let not Satan seduce you as he caused your (first) parents to go forth from the Garden and tore off from them their robe (of innocence) that be might manifest their shame to them. Lo! he seeth you, he and his tribe, from whence ye see him not. Lo! We have made the devils protecting friends for those who believe not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ey Âdemoğulları! Tıpkı atalarınızın cennetten çıkarılmalarına yol açtığı gibi, Şeytan'ın sizi de ayartmasına izin vermeyin: çıplaklıklarının farkına varsınlar diye, onları karşı sorumluluk bilincinin bezediği örtülerinden yoksun bırakmıştı o. Muhakkak ki o ve avenesi, onları hiç fark edemeyeceğiniz yerde ve biçimde sizi (de) pusuda bekliyor! (19) Gerçek şu ki Biz, ve doğru bir biçimde inanmayanların (20) yanına-yakınına türden şeytanî güçler ve kuvvetler yerleştirdik; 19 - Lafzen, "O ve oymağı, sizin onları görmediğiniz yerden görüyorlar sizi". 20 - Burada "içtenlikle ve doğru bir biçimde" ifadesiyle yapılan ilavede, sözkonusu insanların çarpık inançlarına dair sonraki cümlede yer alan açıklamalar gözetilmiştir: çünkü, inançları bozuk ve yanlış olmasına rağmen, bu insanlardan bazılarının, sonraki cümlede sözü geçen "utanç verici eylemler"in Allah tarafından emredilmiş olduğu saplantısı içinde oldukları görülüyor.-"Şeytanî güçler" (şeyâtîn) tabirine gelince; bu tabirin Kur'an'da, Allah'a doğru bir biçimde inanmayanların "yanlarında-yakınlarında" (diğer bir deyişle, kalplerinde) bulunan her türden kötü dürtü ve eğilimleri ifade için kullanıldığı hatırlanmalıdır (bkz 14:22'de 31. not): bunun içindir ki, aşağıda 30. ayette geçen şeyâtîn terimi "kötü dürtüler" olarak aktarıldı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri